


Wilford Tries

by Snarkyowl



Series: Ego Shorts [6]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Drowning Mention, Kinda?, M/M, and then they cough a bit, there's water and someone goes under
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: Wilford tries, and fails, to get his boyfriend over his fear of the ocean.





	Wilford Tries

**Author's Note:**

> [It’s garbage I’m sorry. You never said Wil succeeded. Drop offs are spooky shit kids.]

Darkiplier never spoke of his fears. Never opened up about what kept him up at night, or what haunted him in his waking hours. He shared few things with his creator, Markiplier, but a disliking for the ocean was one of them. Except Dark didn’t just dislike the ocean, he feared it.

Of course because he never mentioned his fears, the others scheduled a day at the beach thinking they could all enjoy it. Dark, however, was immediately put on edge. Recent events with a certain nightmare based ego left his fear of the ocean even worse than before.

As they reached the beach, Dark got increasingly more on edge. Wilford, of course, was the first to notice. He also knew his boyfriend was less than friendly with the ocean. He had decided while planning this event that this was going to be the day he helped Dark overcome his fear of the ocean!

Dark planned to take up residence on the towels and just watch the ocean from a distance, but it was quickly realized his beloved boyfriend had other ideas.

“Darkie, darling, come on! Just let it go over your feet at least?” Wilford sighed, crouched in front of his sulking boyfriend.

“Wilford, I’ve told you I’m not-”  
“Please?”

“Nn- fine.” Dark sighed, standing carefully.

He gripped tightly to Wilford’s hand as they came closer to the water, but thankfully none of the others were watching. He stared out at the water, breathing deeply to try and keep himself calm. Beside him, Wilford smiled encouragingly. Dark hated this already, but he wouldn’t complain. Wilford wanted to do this for him, he could pretend this was fine. Right?

They got out to their waists in water, and Wilford was nearly jumping for joy. Dark on the other hand was much less pleased, but Wilford was as usual mostly oblivious. Dark didn’t blame him for that, he knew Wilford wasn’t really the best at reading people.

It was only when Dark let out a soft cry upon Wilford letting go of his hand that Wilford realized how shaken his boyfriend was over this process. Okay. Lesson learned.

He took Dark back to shore, apologizing profusely for just forcing him in like that. Dark weakly assured him it was fine, but he wasn’t about to go back in.

Now feeling properly guilty, Wilford joined the others with a sigh. Google questioned him, and once the droid knew the whole situation he offered some advice.

“Try to make the experience a positive one. Take it slow and make him have fun.”

So, Wilford did.

He took it very slow. Dark still seemed uncomfortable, but now that he wasn’t being dragged right out into open water he seemed happier. Wilford proceeded to try and keep his boyfriend’s mind off of the fact they were in the water at all, instead working to keep Dark’s full attention on him.

Finally, they were out fairly deep. Dark wasn’t completely relaxed but he admitted softly that he was in fact having a good time.

Then they hit a drop off.

Dark sank like a rock in his surprise and panic, Wilford managed to not sink too badly. Of course, he went after his boyfriend once he realized Dark wasn’t having an easy time getting up. Apparently, despite enjoying water that wasn’t the ocean, Dark couldn’t swim.

Wilford got them back to shore, and in a panic called for the doctor. Iplier, bless him, was there in record timing given the situation. Despite being in a bathing suit and without most of his needed equipment, he helped Dark get breathing properly again.

“Alright, that’s enough water time for you.” The doctor murmured, grabbing a towel one of the Googles offered over.

Dark said nothing, just grumbled that he was fine. The hoarseness of his voice and the slight tremble of his hands said otherwise completely, but no one said anything.

After that, Wilford decided if Dark wanted to stop being afraid of the ocean he wasn’t the best one to help.


End file.
